


On the Battlefield

by Oakwyrm



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Battle, Blood, Fluff, I realize these tags seem to contradict each other but it's fluffy I swear, Multi, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakwyrm/pseuds/Oakwyrm
Summary: Ashe has been thinking for a really long while about whether or not to ask her partners to marry her (and each other. The each other is implied). Of course her timing is always the worst, so why not make it the worst timing in the history of forever and see if she can still somehow make it work? Yes that sounds about right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shane (invertedhavoc), Sab (knghtknight) and I had a discussion (more like excited screaming) about this idea in the TI discord chat and I just. I had to write it.

Ashe sat quietly observing her surroundings. The heavy air, filled with anticipation and fear, spoke clearly of all things to come. The eve of battle was always like this. No one liked talking much and preparations were pretty much the only thing going on.

How she and her friends had let themselves get mixed up in this clustefuck of a conflict she didn't rightly remember. It had started with a mysterious visitor to the bar, as it always did, and it was just a long downwards spiral of chaos from there. So nothing out of the ordinary, then. Except this time there was something not ordinary about the situation. A new, key element that had never been there before.

Ashe may or may not have been a little bit angry with herself that she had pushed off thinking about this until it was almost too late but there was nothing to be done. As this thought passed through her head Markus passed bellow her on the way to the tent they and Thog shared. Quickly she jumped down, landing neatly behind him. He turned and smiled.

“Oh there you are, Ashe!” he grinned. “Come on, we should all get some rest,” he offered a hand and she took it, linking their fingers together with and easy familiarity that came from a long standing relationship.

They entered the tent together to find Thog already half asleep. He looked up at them and blinked slowly before yawning hugely. This, of course, caused a chain reaction as Markus and Ashe both yawned, too.

“What took you so damn long?” Thog grumbled, burying himself further down into the bedding. Ashe hesitated for a moment.

“Actually there's something I wanted to talk to you two about,” she said as she began to systematically remove her light armour and her weapons.

“Can it wait till tomorrow?” Markus yawned again, pulling off his shirt and beginning to put his hair up in its customary sleep braid. Ashe looked down at a specific spot of the tent's floor and bit her lip.

“I don't know...” she said hesitantly. Thog sat up, a scowl plastered firmly on his face.

“It can wait. Now fucking sleep,” he all but growled before sinking back down and pulling the covers up over his head. Ashe sighed and pushed down the bubbling of doubts in her chest. Thog was right. It was late and they were all tired. It could wait until tomorrow.

***

“Tomorrow” as it turned out, was more eager to arrive than she had anticipated. She was woken by the sound of steel clashing on steel as the camp guards sounded the alarm. She and Thog both swore loudly as they sprang out of bed and hurried after what little they had time to pull on. Markus crawled up a little slower but he was faster than either of them in getting dressed.

Ashe was just securing her sword when Gregor poked his head into the tent. Ashe noted with some curiosity that he was soaked and only then did she note the sounds of rain hitting the outside of the tent.

“Early morning raid,” Gregor said as a stand in for the usual 'good morning'.

“No shit,” Thog answered dryly. Ashe elbowed him gently in the side before she pushed her way past Gregor, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She followed the sounds of battle to the northern part of the camp.

It was chaos. But then, what battle isn't? The stench of blood and sweat would have been overwhelming had the sky not decided to open up above them and drench everyone. Ashe glanced around, locating Markus, Thog, Gregor and now Kyr as well coming in behind her. Satisfied that she knew round about where they were she drew her sword and headed into the fray.

Before long her hands were slippery with blood and water on the hilt of her sword. The sun was rising beyond the rain clouds, exchanging the darkness for a dull grey light. She saw a flash of gold from the corner of her eye and turned just in time to see Markus narrowly dodge an arrow aimed straight for his head. Her heart stuttered for a brief moment and she cast about the battlefield for Thog. She soon spotted him, not far from Markus and something seemed to snap into place in her brain.

“That's it!” she yelled. “Markus! Thog!” the two quickly shifted and began fighting their ways to her.

“What?” Thog called, shooting a nearby enemy soldier square between the eyes as he did so. Ashe ducked an oncoming blow and stabbed someone in the chest before she answered.

So it was that there, in the middle of a battle, drenched to the bone and mildly covered in blood, that Aesling, former Guardian of Meathe said; “Markus Tannhauser Velafi, Thog... I'm kind of disappointed you never told us your surname now but that's not the point I'm asking you to marry me! And each other!”

The answers of “Yes, yes a thousand times yes!” and “What the fuck Ashe we're kind of in the middle of something here!” blended together a little bit.

“Is that a no?” she called to Thog.

“No it's not a no!” he called back as he finally broke through to her, closely followed by Markus.

“You know the “each other” was implied but thank you for the clarification,” the tiefling said. Ashe rolled her eyes and cast about the battlefield for Gregor. She found him fighting off five attackers at once, the blade of his polearm swinging in deadly arcs faster than she could truly follow.

“GREGOR!” she called.

“What?” he called back.

“You can marry people, right?” she yelled. He blinked and turned more towards her.

“Yeah, why?” he asked.

“Good! Then marry us!” she called. Gregor flipped out of the throng of oncoming enemy soldiers.

“Sure! Right now?” he asked as he descended on another group of soldiers. Ashe didn't answer for a second, too busy fending off an attack.

“Yes right now!” Markus called in her stead.

“I'm a little busy do you want the whole speech?” Gregor asked, swiftly striking down another enemy solider.

“Just pull the shortest bullshit you can manage!” Thog yelled, striking a passing enemy in the face with the back of his gun.

“Are the three of you certain in your collective decision to do this?” Gregor asked. Usually there would have been far more flowery words but that was the gist of it boiled down to one sentence.

“Yes!” Thog, Markus and Ashe spoke at the same time.

“Congratulations I pronounce you officially married!” Gregor grinned as he wiped a small amount of blood off his face.

“Thanks!” Ashe returned the grin.

“That was beautiful, man,” Kyr commented from the sidelines before lobbing another of his invention into a group of enemy soldiers.

***

Some time after the battle the newlyweds sat off to the side, cleaning the remaining blood out of hair and off of weapons.

“Should we have a proper ceremony?” Markus questioned as he watched his spouses cleaning their weapons. Being that he had no weapon and he had a handy thing called the fire shower he was far further along than Thog or Ashe.

“Maybe? Do you want one?” Ashe asked. Markus moved forwards a bit and began combing the tangles out of her hair to save her the trouble of doing it later.

“Or just a celebration when we get back to the Nine Shrines...” he mused. Ashe smiled.

“I like the sound of that,” she admitted. Thog looked at them with a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips. Markus noticed and grinned. He got up and placed himself between Thog and Ashe, pulling them close.

“I love you two,” he said, kissing them each one time. Ashe leaned into him and sighed contentedly, taking Thog's hand and linking them across Markus' chest.

“I still can't believe you proposed to us in the middle of a fucking battle, Ashe,” Thog said. Ashe tried and failed to contain the laugh that burst out of her chest.

“Well I mean if we were ever going to get married it was going to be like this,” she said. Thog sighed, leaning his head against Markus' shoulder.

“You're probably right about that,” he admitted.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is 100% that scene from "Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End" in TI form.


End file.
